The Wrath of a Sleepless Raven
by Speechless Thinking
Summary: An all-night game station war between the guys takes a tole on Raven's sleep pattern. How ever will the Titan's react to the demon daughter of Trigon the Terrible? "All hail Raven!The All-Powerful Daughter of Trigon!" I don't own the Teen Titan's, just this very random idea. Thanks!


Just so you know, some of the words in _italics_ you need to imagine are spoken in an "angry, I'm imitating you, though you don't really speak like this in real life you annoy me to hell so you do in my mind" kind of way. I'm sure you've done that before, and I'm sure you can figure out when you need to think like that. Thanks!

* * *

It was three thirty in the morning. Three thirty in the freaking morning. Raven never thought she could become this enraged.

"Boo-yah! In your face!" A loud crash was heard from the common room along with Cyborg's excited shouts. The boys were all having a game station marathon. Starfire was there to cheer them on. She never thought they could be so loud.

"No, dude, you totally cheated! There was no way that you could've ever pulled that off otherwise!" Beast Boy's annoying voice practically pounded Raven's already aching head. She really needed to sleep.

"Ha! That's what you always say, but don't you think that excuse is a little old? You should just accept my superior game skills and grow up, man."

"No-way! I challenge you to a rematch!"

"I thought that was a rematch."

"Uh… no… That was the time before, you cheated then too.

"Beast Boy, give up the controller. We agreed I'd play loser."

"I'm not a loser!"

Raven was practically growling as she laid in her bed, listening to Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg all argue about the game station. She really should try to calm down, deep breaths, meditation, Azarath Metrion Zinthos...

"Are too!"

Just one peaceful night, just one, that was all she had asked. No baddies, no Beast Boy, none of Starfire's girl talks, no Beast Boy, no training, no mall trips, no Beast Boy, no arguments about tofu, no game station, and no Beast Boy. Just her, her book, and silence. Was it really too much to ask for? Just this once?

"Friends, let us not fight. I do not wish for us to wake friend Raven, I think that to wake friend Raven would be most unpleasant." Yeah, no duh. Waking Raven would be unpleasant. Raven was glaring at her ceiling, incinerating it with her eyes. She hated how perky Starfire sounded just now. _I do not wish to wake friend Raven_. Ha. Raven hadn't even fallen asleep. Grrrr…..

As if suddenly realizing how loud it was, the other Titans all shut up simultaneously. "Uh… You don't think…"

"Nah, she's probably way off in slumber land."

"Yeah, but…"

"Perhaps we should turn this down a little?"

Turn it down? Turn it _down_? Why not turn it _off_? Raven was so aggravated as she listened to them in the common room, she felt like letting Rage loose and taking it out on everything in sight. Raven rolled over and began to punch her pillow, infuriated with it. Why was it so lumpy and uncomfortable? Lying down on her side, Raven stayed still for a full moment with her eyes closed before rolling over onto her other side. Her bed was too hard. Neither side was comfortable, and she found herself getting even angrier.

There was another loud crash, and more loud protests.

She opened her eyes, glaring at the faint light her clock was emitting, before using her powers to crush it into oblivion. The stupid thing. So annoying. How was she supposed to get any sleep with that thing making her eyes see blue behind closed lids? And why would she need o see the time anyway? She could already tell that by now she should be well into the peacefulness sleep brings. And what about this heat, huh? Was it too much to ask for the weather to bend to her extreme, all powerful will? Why won't they shut up!

She closed her eyes and rolled over again, grabbing a spare pillow that had been tossed on the floor with a hand before shoving it over her head in an attempt to drown out the noise. How dare they keep the daughter of Trigon awake? How dare they ignore the needs of a demon? Raven knew one thing, in the morning, she would be out for blood.

Suddenly, along with the game station, Raven heard noises in the kitchen.

"Star! What are you doing?" Robin's voice was distracted, although concerned.

"I am sorry, friend Robin. I only wished to do the making of the corn of pop that I found most delightful."

"No, no, it's fine Star, I was just curious. I'm sure everyone would love some popcorn anyway."

_Everyone would love some popcorn..._ Ha!

Soon, along with all the noises from the living room, the smell of food reached Raven's room, making her stomach growl in mid-night hunger. There was no possible way for Raven to be any angrier with her fellow team mates.

Screw waiting, Raven thought, angrily pushing herself up from the bed. They can feel my wrath now. She did little to conceal her entrance into the common room, but she had gone unnoticed all the same… at first.

When Raven entered, Beast Boy seemed to have beaten Robin and was doing some kind of victory dance as Starfire entered the room with slightly burnt and unappetizing popcorn.

"I win! I win! Oh yeah, who's the man? Who's the man?"

"Don't you mean dumb animal?" The reaction Raven got from the other Titans at her sarcastic, monotone voice was shocking. Starfire dropped the bowl of popcorn, Beast Boy stumbled in his dancing, and both Robin and Cyborg were looking sheepishly at her from over the back of the couch.

"Friend Raven!"

"Oh, uh… hi Raven… we didn't know you woke up." Robin said, and Raven glared at him icily, her gaze immediately making the Boy Wonder pale considerably.

"Woke up? Woke up?" Everyone froze in fear at those words, there seemed to be some kind of sharp edge in her voice at those words. "I have not just woken up, bird brain. I haven't even had the chance to fall asleep."

Beast Boy looked sick, if his already green skin suddenly becoming this pale, vomit green color had anything to say. And the room was spinning to him, the feeling in his stomach making him nauseous. She was the predator, he the prey. He wanted to tuck his tail between his legs and run, but to do that would be suicide.

Raven's eyes blazing red, everyone sweat dropped and had never felt more terrified than in this moment. Beast Boy's car crashed on the screen behind him, and there were scattered popcorn kernels around the ground at Starfire's feet, the bowl having been tipped on its side since falling. Raven now had four, glowing, blood-red eyes, and her voice was demonic. The other Titan's met each others eyes and wished each other silent good byes.

"You all are going to regret the day you were born."

* * *

And so the next day came to pass when early in the morning, the alarm rang, signifying a crime in progress. Low and behold, when the Raven's arrived at the scene, there was not one person present who was afraid.

"Ha ha! Look! The little snot-breaths are all dressed up in girl clothes!" Gizmo had dropped a couple bags of money he had been holding he was laughing so hard.

All the boys winced, their pride clearly hurt, and Cyborg began to complain of a wedgie when Raven shushed him with her glare. The H.I.V.E. Five were all standing there laughing at the Tita-er, Raven's, who were all dressed up in clothes similar to Raven's, except clearly made out of their own uniforms. Which is why each of them looked ridiculous. Raven had somehow done that with her powers the night before, even somehow rearranging Cyborg's parts in the mere spitting image of her.

Raven turned her glare on the Five, her eyes bloodshot, and her voice menacing and not the usual monotone, "Are you insinuating something about my style, Gizmo?" Gizmo continued to laugh for a few moments more until he noticed the look on Raven's face. She hadn't gotten any sleep the night before.

"I... uh..."

Raven's eyes had split again and were glowing red, and the next thing the Five knew, their clothes became like Raven's too, and Mammoth yelped out loud.

"You shall all feel the wrath of Raven! You interrupted some much needed sleep you pitiful mortals!" her voice had become demonic again. "You shall all know the pain and sleeplessness of Raven! Bow down to me!"

The Titan's and the Five looked at each other. Impatient, Raven forced them to kneel using her powers. Each of them fought back, or tried to, with their powers, but Raven was the daughter of Trigon the Terrible. No one in this dimension had more power than she, and it was time these fools remembered it.

"I am Raven Rachel Roth, demon girl, daughter of Trigon the Terrible, Trigon the All-Powerful! You shall all bow down to me!"

And soon, Raven had the world at her fingertips, shouting her name. "All hail Raven! The All-Powerful Daughter of Trigon!"

This was why Trigon had sired her-she was the portal to be used to bring him into the world, not physically, but spiritually. His work would be done through her... He would rule Earth and all the other dimensions through her... that was until Raven turned her new-followers and rapidly growing power into conquering the underworld as well, and Trigon himself bowed down to her...

Raven was the ruler of all...

* * *

When Beast Boy woke up, he had the worst headache... Ugh... what did he do last night? Suddenly, he remembered-Raven! He rushed out of the room to find his great leader and found her meditating in the common room with the others. She opened her eyes and glared at him, and not wishing to displease his great ruler, Beast Boy dropped to his knees...

"Oh supreme and powerful one, I am your lowly slave, born only to serve your every wish and command, great one..."

The other Titan's were staring at him with dropped jaws, and he swore he saw Raven's eyebrow twitch upwards just slightly as she lowered her feet to the floor. Beast Boy winced, knowing he must have already upset her. Planting his face to the ground, Beast Boy began to kiss her toes.

"Oh wise and intelligent one, I am not worthy to be in your radiant presence... Please command me so that I may fulfill my life's one true desire, so that my life may be complete..."

Raven's eyebrow twitched again, which Beast Boy saw. He briefly acknowledged Cyborg snickering in the background before he banished the thought. His only thoughts should be of her and of her greatness, other wise he may face the her wrath. Raven was trying her hardest not to smile.

"Please, oh angel of the dark, oh goddess of all shadows... allow me to bask in your ever brilliant company..."

"Beast Boy, you do know that-" Robin began, but Raven cut him off.

"Silence!" Raven glared toward Robin, a small smirk upon her face before rearranging it back into an emotionless canvas. She turned back to Beast Boy. "Peasant, rise!" Raven commanded, her voice chilling, and the others snickered more as Beast Boy stood up slowly.

"What is your wish, oh great one?" Beast Boy wanted to drop back down on his knees, so that he might acknowledge and worship her greatness and supreme glory, but instead listened to her command.

"I wish for you to-"

Beast Boy was listening in anticipation-

"-Shut up, leave me alone, and do all my chores for today-"

Yes, yes, yes oh wise-wait, what?

"-oh, and maybe get some more sleep, this is really out of character for you Beast Boy."

Wait a second, what?

Looking confused, Beast Boy looked over at Cyborg who was rolling around on the ground laughing. "Cy, what's going on?"

"Oh, man! You just got-you-you just got... ha ha ha!" Cyborg couldn't catch his breath, so instead Robin chose to explain.

"Two nights ago, we kept Raven up with our non-stop game station war."

"Yeah, and she-she totally-ha ha ha ha! She totally put you in this weird trance man! Hah ha ha! You were out of it all day yesterday!"

"Friend Raven did not bring me to this place called trance because I did the giving to her of the corn of pop, and the promising of not going with her to the mall of shopping for two weeks."

"I told her I would cancel all training sessions for a month."

"I'm like her older brother, the one she never had, so she just let me off the hook."

"Dude! That's totally not fair!" Beast Boy began to lose the head ache he had as he resurfaced to reality.

Cyborg spoke to him then, "Yeah it is, you annoyed her. Plus it was all your idea anyway. Oh, and while you were out, Raven destroyed the game station. Man, it never stood a chance."

"She what! And wait, what do you mean while I was out? Do you mean while I was out of it?" Beast Boy was trying really hard to sort out all this information that they were giving him.

"No, friend Beast Boy. Friend Raven brought you to two places-she brought you to the trance, and made well on her warnings of doing the sending of you to another dimension. She brought you home this morning, friend."

Beast Boy was horrified, "Dude!"

He hadn't noticed that Raven had left the room, so when he fully came to the present time, Beast Boy ran after her. "Raven!"

Raven stopped in her tracks, she was in the hallway on the way to her room, "Yes?" Her tone was again of the mono sort.

"Why would you do that Raven? I thought we were friends." Beast Boy was waving his hands around wildly.

"Beast Boy-" Raven tried to speak but Beast Boy cut in.

"And you had never sent me to another dimension before! It was always just a threat! But you did this time! Why would you do that to me, Rae? I'm now missing out on one day of my life! The memory I have of it is just a... a... dream! A really weird dream! And creepy!"

"Beast Boy-" Raven's voice was exasperated.

"Can you believe it Raven? All I did was play my video games with my friends! I was making memories and being happy and... and... and you're just jealous is all, arn't you? Huh? That I'm so-"

"Beast Boy!"

"-awesome at everything, and green, and you're not. Gosh, Rae, would it kill you to loosen up a little? All you do around here is mope and mess up the good memories for other people, we never get a breather! Honestly, Rae, why do you have to be such a-"

Beast Boy was suddenly forced to stop speaking as Raven's hand, covered in black energy covered his lips, muffling his words. Raven's voice was soft and quiet as she spoke, "You might want to be careful what you say next, Beast Boy, before it becomes something you regret."

Beast Boy instantly stilled, and watched Raven as she stepped closer to him. And then another step, and another.

"I did what I did because if you were to have remembered the truth, you wouldn't have believed it. You might've even gone insane."

Raven was standing right in front of him now, the hood of her cloak down, her face angling up towards his. Since when did Beast Boy become taller than her?

"I also needed some peace, Gar. Which at that time, you wouldn't have offered willingly. I needed some peace, and to sleep."

Garfield's voice was just as low and quiet as hers, "And why do you think I would offer you that now?"

Their faces were inching closer, and this moment was something Gar couldn't believe. This had to be the most insane week of his life.

Just as their lips were about to touch, Raven whispered, "Because you don't want to feel the wrath of a Raven."

And then Raven was gone, she had phased through the floor, and Beast Boy was stuck in a half trance, his eye lids half closed, his lips slightly puckered, his body leaning forward to kiss thin air, and butterflies were in his stomach.

In part, Beast Boy didn't think he minded Raven's wrath so much, or the trances she put him in, so long as there were more, and longer, moments like this. He'd have to keep her awake more often, it clearly had some health benefits for Beast Boy. And maybe next time she'd even allow him to kiss her. You know, for good behavior.

* * *

Alright, so I know what you're thinking... Somewhere along the lines of "What the heck is this?" In truth, I don't really know. I wrote a third of this on one day, and planned to make it very different, but forgot where I was going with it, so I just ended up randomly typing. Either way, this is what it is, and though it may not be as terrible as I think it is, it's still really not what I usually do for fan-fictions. Sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting. Thanks for reading-

-Wordless Thoughts


End file.
